Mark
Mark is one of the mooks. Despite being a mook, he has massive power and strength. In fact his is one of the strongest mooks. He is great in close combat and all of his attacks can hit multiple people, but he is weak in long range. Due to his slow movement speed and his poorly jump, Mark is a pretty hard character to use on. He is the only one that his dash jump won't save much time from running, so dodging attacks is one of the main problem. Basic Moves Movement Speed Mark has slow movement speed. While running, his speed is 9.0. Punch Mark has slow 2-hit punch with wide attack range and high damage. Also, he is one of the three character who can hit multiple people with punches. Super Punch Mark's super punch is quite slow and the damage is quite low, it can add another punch by pressing A again in the cooldown frames, which deals another 35 damage. However, if Mark is too close too his opponent, and the punch is used too fast, it will miss. Run Attack Mark's run attack is mostly the same as his super punch. However, it is faster than Super Punch for 2 frames. Jump Attack Mark's jump attack is incredibly fast (2 frames), and has greater damage and range compared to other jump attacks. It lasts for a very long time and because his jumps are so low, it can lasts for the whole jump, and this gives him a big advantage. Dash Attack Mark's dash attack is also incredibly fast and deals a superior damage (80). Everything else is the same as Jump Attack, but since Mark can't jump far, Mark must jump at the right time to make the hit Grab Punch Mark's Grab punch is different than the others. It acts like a punch from Mark and can hit multiple opponents. The opponent which Mark grabs will take 25 damage per hit, and the others will take 35 damage per hit. However, the fall is only 20, that means he can hit three times to hit othes to DoP. Special Moves Crash Punch *Input Method: D>A *MP Usage: 0+0 (0%+0%) Well, this move is same as Mark's Run Attack. So, it will be faster to use Crash Punch than his super punch to be the last hit. Body attack *Input Method: D>J *MP Usage: 50+50+50+... (10%+10%+10%+...) Mark dashes and uses he body and shoulder to create a strong force to knock enemy out(4 frames). Body attack can rebounce any projectiles that is reboundable and not get any damage(except Critical Shot) in the front and deals 80 damage. It can be stopped by pressing D or A. This move costs much mana in very fast pace, so it should be uesd for a short time only. Also, Body needs 8 frames to cooldown. If Mark uses this move in the crowd, make sure he can escape. Combo The King of Punch *Input Method: AA+Catching(5 punches)+D>A *MP Usage: 0 This move is very useful and not easy to break because Mark's grab punch can hit others. This combo deals an enormous 265 damage. Category:Mooks